The inventive concept relates to a computing system including a storage system and a method of writing data thereof, and more particularly, to a computing system capable of improving a writing speed and a method of writing data thereof.
Native command queuing (NCQ) is a technique that stores a request for inputting and outputting (I/O) in a queue and then rearranges and executes the request for I/O in order to improve performance of a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) device in a specific situation.
However, if a case where a host computer has to receive a response immediately synchronous I/O, that is, a case where a queue depth is 1, frequently occurs, it may be difficult to utilize a NCQ technique.
Not only SATA NCQ but with any device which can process multiple commands in parallel. For example all modern SSDs have multiple channels and they can process multiple commands at the same time.